tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Henry's Lucky Day
Henry's Lucky Day is the eighth (fourteenth in Australia) episode of the eleventh season. Plot The winter holidays were coming and the engines were having a hard time clearing the tracks, except Henry because none of his lines were covered. When Henry arrived at the sheds, no one else but Thomas was at the sheds who told Henry that he was the only engine who makes all his deliveries on time and attributes Henry's good fortune to his lucky trucks. All the engines were asleep except Henry who was happy that he will always be on time. When Henry arrived at the yards to collect his lucky trucks, he found they were not there. Thomas told Henry that Edward took them to deliver coal to the villagers. Sir Topham Hatt arrived and chose Henry to deliver some presents from the airport. But Henry went to look for Edward to get his lucky trucks back, but he had a hard time going up a hill and the rails were icy which made him go all the way back down the bottom. Henry soon came upon an avalanche and said if he had his trucks it would not have happened. Henry soon saw James and Molly with Rocky clearing some pipes blocking Henry's line. The line was cleared but soon there were more delays when Thomas was on Henry's track because he was clearing the line. Henry thought he would never see his lucky trucks again, but he finally finds the lucky trucks in the forest where Edward was, but he is going too fast, so he cannot stop in time and crashes into the trucks. Henry refused to leave without his lucky trucks, but Edward said they are broken and if Henry dose not collect the presents train, the children will not have anything to open tomorrow morning. Henry realises that there is no way to make his delivery on time but to go on his way without them. Fortunately, Henry was able to make to the top of the hill despite the icy rails and made it to the airport and sets off to make his deliveries. After making his deliveries on time without his lucky trucks, Henry realises that his trucks were not lucky after all, but is still the luckiest engine when he sees the children smiling. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * James * Molly * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Alice (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Shunting Yards * Gordon's Hill * Maithwaite * Sodor Airport * Wellsworth Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fourteenth episode of the eleventh season. * Molly's role was not featured in the first draft of the script, according to SiF. Goofs * When Thomas and Henry are in Tidmouth Sheds, Henry's face is slightly off-centre. * When Henry discovers his lucky trucks are missing, the yard is empty, but in the next scene, Thomas is there. * Alice is seen with the rest of the children on Maithwaite platform, but is missing in the close-up. * Henry' wheels slip briefly when the avalanche falls on his line. Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - The Snowy Special (discontinued) * Engine Adventures - The Snowy Special * Magazine Stories - Hooray for Henry! In Other Languages Home Media Releases Episode File:Henry’s Lucky Day - British Narration File:Henry's Lucky Day - American Narration Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes